First Time
by Yuki-Hibiki
Summary: A first time for Sora has him coming back for more.


**Do not own. Wish I did.**

I remember our first time together; it really was a first time for me, while you were so experienced. It made me feel foolish compared to others, that I had no idea how to act. I never thought that something like this would ever happen to me.

I remember how your hands felt as they rhythmically pulled and pushed my body, the spasms you could create.

Kairi said it was the best, but I never understood why girls liked it so much. I could understand why you liked it but… I always walked away when they started talking about who could do it better.

She finally had talked me into doing it. She said she would leave me in your 'hands', because you knew how to treat a first timer with care, you were even Kairi's first.

The room was smallish, but not to small to feel claustrophobic. I sat on the stool that was near the bed placed in the middle of the room.

I remember when you first walked in your smile turned to a look of surprise.

"Sora right?" I nodded in conformation, to scared to say anything.

"Wow, you a guy. Oh sorry, it's just that you've got a very girly name and well, we don't get many men here." What you said was true, I had always been picked on for my girly name, and I guess doing this just proved how girly I could really be.

I looked up once again to find your eyes full of understanding.

"If you want we could just cancel today. No charge. I'm betting Kairi put you up to this. Nice girl, but very… twisted." I was very appreciative that you were giving me a way out of all this, but it made me feel bad about making you prepare for me and everything.

"No it's fine Kairi made the dare and now I have to go through with it." You were over in a corner preparing some oils and music when you turned around and looked at me in shock.

"That's a bit harsh for a dare isn't it? Not all people are comfortable with what goes on here, but if you sure. Over in the bathroom you'll find something more…comfortable to wear, take you time." Then you turned back to the oils you were mixing, the music playing in the background.

What I had found in the bathroom wasn't quite what to do with. I came out with the sheet like cloth wrapped around my body like a cocoon.

"Um… I didn't know what to do with this so…" I trailed off as I shuffled to where you were sitting on the stool.

"It doesn't matter; it will be removed soon anyway. Now up and lie down on your back." I was shocked, but did as I was told then and through out our whole time together and when it was time to go I was sad to see you walk out the door, only to have your head quickly stuck back in.

"If you want, I set a bath, you could soak in it for a while you must feel sticky and a bit sore. It always hurts more the first time. Bye." And then you were gone for good.

I took the bath you had offered, you were right, while you made me feel the best I had ever felt, my muscles, not used to it, groaned at the prospect of moving even and inch.

From that day on I came back at least one a month, maybe twice, depending on how work treated me. Over that time we've grown close and have tried many different ways. I guess you could even call me you guinea pig.

I've learnt to tie the cloth, well sarong really, and there's hardly any pain anymore.

I'm once again reminded of our first time as you walk in through the door, that same smile on your face.

"Hey Sora, How's work treating ya? You ready for today, I've a new technique, and it uses hot rocks"

By far Riku, you would have to be the best masseuse there ever was.

**Not all people a comfortable with people touching them as that's what that comment Riku makes about not everyone liking getting a massage.**

**Some males will go for massages but all my male friends say it gay. I love 'em though they really are the best, but the first time really does hurt cause they get ALL the kinks out, even ones you didn't know you had.**

**Hoped you liked, was the ending a bit of a twist or did you know right away what it was about? Do tell in a review even if it's just "Yeah I knew it was a massage" **


End file.
